Brap of the Wild
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Daisy farting with a very gassy Princess Zelda? Probably not good for Hyrule or the Mushroom Kingdom... and other dumb tales.
1. Chapter 1

Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom had several things in common. But among the things that were similar, the ones that most of the residents of both worlds were not fond of were the farting females. And boy did the farting princesses stink it up...

"Peeyew! I think we could get a world record for these smelly rips, Zelda!" Daisy laughed as she and the Breath of the Wild version of Zelda were unleashing deep pitched bassy farts that echoed throughout the vast fields of Hyrule, with both of their fart gas sounding like tubas. "These fart blasts are so stinky!"

"Ooh, I hope so, Miss Daisy! These breaking winds we're making would lead into my research quite well!" Zelda added as she was fanning the air alongside Daisy, both of them blushing in arousal as they were enjoying their flatulence a bit too much. "I'm really taken aback by this rotten eggy smell!"

"Trust me, if you think that's fun, just wait until you need to really push it out!"

"Oh joy, that sounds so exciting! Now I really want to pass this gas!"

A couple of Moblins caught the sight of the farting princesses, but upon catching a whiff of the rotten methane they were making, they backed away, figuring out that it wouldn't be good for them in the slightest...

* * *

"Balloons! I got free balloons here!" Tingle exclaimed as he was by the Hyrule Bay, having some red balloons on him as he was hoping to get at least one customer to buy something from him as he tried his best all day.

"Argh... not this joker again..." Waluigi groaned as he had his taco stand situated on the sandy beach, noticing that Tingle was near him as he tried to not focus on him due to hearing certain things about the green clad freak.

"Can I have one of your tacos please?" Tingle asked as he made his eyes cutesy, much to Waluigi's disgust.

"And why would I give one to you?" Waluigi grumbled while disgruntled.

Tingle danced while laughing. "Come on, help a familiar beloved but also disdained figure out. We live in a society, after all!"

* * *

Dry Bowser squinted his eyes as he was taking a good tour around the Hyrule Temple, noticing that various pillars were breaking apart from the fighting done. "What the hell is going on over there?"

Several minutes passed as Dry Bowser muttered to himself, the skeletal reptile sure that something was off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my! These smelly pants are filled with this stinky farting!" Zelda admitted as she had an embarrassed but excited smile on her face as she still kept fanning the air alongside the equally gassy Daisy, with their bassy farts causing the entire field to smell rotten.

"You think so? Well this dress is gonna need more than just a quick wash!" Daisy laughed as she pinched her nose due to smelling how eggy their flatulence was becoming over time.

"Do you ever have a wide array of clothing you have when you make too much of a stink in your current one?"

"Oh yeah! You should see all the brown stains I left on them, they're a laugh riot!"

"I too would like to have a brown stain... oh if only these pants weren't so black!"

* * *

"Want to see me go into this hole?" The Octorock asked a Shy Guy as the two were within the Water Temple, with a rush of water approaching them.

"I don't think you'll be able to do it in time..." The Shy Guy commented as he shook his head.

The Octorock taunted the Shy Guy by blasting a rock in his face, trying to squeeze in as he got stuck. The Shy Guy left the Octorock to die in the water as he tried grabbing the yellow ladder with his stubby arms, but flailed about as he couldn't. They were both doomed to a wet fate.

"I just remembered... I can't swim!"

"Serves you right for trying to kill me, punk!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you need a toilet?" Zelda joked as she had her arms wrapped around her legs while continuing to make a smelly mess in her fart filled pants.

"No way, sis! Let's keep partying!" Daisy taunted as she had one of her legs in the air making raspy farts.

And the gassy girls kept farting the day away, because farting did get them in the mood to play.

"Phew, I could do this all day!" Zelda said as she smirked while letting loose a pants pooping poot.

Daisy laughed above her thundeous tuba toot. "Ha, I not only did it for an entire night, but I got through the weekend by doing nothing but farting!"

"Ooh, that sounds sexy!" Zelda giggled and clapped her hands, popping out a sloppy fart.

Daisy winked while countering with an equally wet bout of fart gas. "Girl you know it!"

* * *

"Have you notice there's three of that elf guy in Smash?" An Octorock said as a bunch of enemies were wandering near the Hyrule Castle.

"Well there's also a trio of those pesky plumbers." A green shelled Koopa Troopa said while juggling different shells.

"That's a good point." A Moblin interjected as he was eating some meat.

"No it's not, this is!" A Spiky Goomba commented as he emerged from some bushes nearby, with all of them laughing until the moon from Majora's Mask came crashing down, because it got tired of the chapters being so stupid.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother appearing," Wauigi mumbled as he was there trying to sell shoddy copies of his purple cap.

* * *

"Why don't we do anything of more importance?" Impa asked Toadsworth as they were in an inn together.

Toadsworth sighed as he tapped his cane, turning to face Impa. "It's because Nintendo doesn't know what to do with us."

The elderly couple sighed in unison, wanting to just have a break from it all.

"So you're just going to sit there moping?"

Impa tapped her fingertips together. "Well it's not like there's anything interesting going on involving us."

Toadsworth nodded in agreement while polishing his glasses. "Harrumph, indeed."


End file.
